Boda
by IDragonsDP
Summary: Ha pasado un año. Quinn no puede mas. Y toma una decisión que ni Santana pudo detener.


**Hola :3 esto lo tenía escrito desde hace más o menos dos años, dude un poco en si subirlo o no, pero lo edite un poquito y pues aquí esta. Para que les den mas feels xDD pueden escuchar estas canciones mientras leen, en ese orden en el que están, recuerden quitar los espacios, y los guiones. Estas son:**

**1: https: - / www. - youtube. - com - /watch?v=7maJOI3QMu0**

**2: https: - / www - .youtube. - com - / watch?v=1ZHzbaV98go**

**3: https: - / www. - youtube. - com - / watch?v=h7hIWQJSjMs**

**4: https: - / www. - youtube. - com - / watch?v=RLJ_9id2yik**

**Boda**

Era un sábado por la mañana, el clima estaba nublado, justamente igual que aquel día. Su madre había salido temprano y estaba sola en casa, para intentar mantenerse ocupada y distraída decidió limpiar un poco su habitación. Mala idea.

Patética. Es lo único en lo que piensa mientras con un pañuelo humedecido con un líquido especial limpia los trofeos que gano de niña. ¿Cómo es que aquella niña tan alegre e hiperactiva haya desaparecido?

Sonrió con un gesto amargo al verse a sí misma junto a _ella_ en una foto enmarcada colgada en la pared. Extraña sonreír con todas esas ganas de nuevo. Con el tiempo la curvatura en sus labios fue desapareciendo.

El tiempo, las personas, sus emociones y su mente la cambiaron por completo.

— _¡Vamos a casarnos! _

— _¿Q-que? _

Cayó de rodillas al suelo tan pronto como dejo el trofeo en su lugar. En su garganta comenzó a formarse un nudo contra el que no lucho por detener, simplemente dejo caer las lagrimas antes de soltar un gemino ahogado al sentir de nuevo una punzada en su abdomen.

Sonrió sínicamente y se acostó boca arriba sobre la fría madera. ``_Oh, maldita loca``_

Siente que aquellas cuatro paredes de su habitación se encogen. La culpa, la ira y la depresión aparecen junto aquellos recuerdos.

— _¡Si, Quinn! Aprovechemos que tengo el vestido y casémonos_

Ríe en agonía y desesperación mientras sus lágrimas siguen cayendo. Ya no puede más, está sorprendida de cuanto ha aguantado, pero sabe que en cualquier momento todo acabara.

Levanta su playera y salen a relucir tres cicatrices de aquel día, una cerca de la cintura, otra en la costilla, y la ultima en el centro de su pecho. Recuerdos de la pesadilla que comenzó un año atrás.

Esta vez mira su brazo izquierdo, en la muñeca, y hay más cicatrices. Pero no fueron accidentales, las hizo ella misma con el fin de acabar todo. Su mente, es como un demonio que le incita a hacerlo de nuevo, retumba en su cabeza una y otra vez. _``Vamos, otra vez. Sé que quieres ``_ `No``

Le da un poco de gracia. Tantos psicólogos, tantas palabras de su madre, tantas conversaciones y aun así llego a aquel punto. Porque todo eso solo eran palabras, y ella necesitaba acciones.

Acciones que le hagan sentir de nuevo amada, aceptada y protegida. Y no odiada, marginada, enferma, ignorada y culpable.

—_Pero yo no tengo uno_

—_Igual estas hermosa, incluso más que yo_

Esta vez suelta un grito lleno de ira, impotencia, frustración, tristeza. Mientras patalea como una niña malcriada, y con sus manos se cubre los ojos.

Como hacen la mayoría con ella. Cubrirse los ojos y hacerse ajenos a la situación. Y los que no lo hacen, simplemente viven diciendo lo mismo: _Tranquila, todo está bien. _Está cansada de oír esas palabras, nada está bien, no sin ella. Está cansada de todo y todos.

Solo quiere cerrar sus ojos e irse para estar de nuevo con _ella_, acabar la tortura de todos los días, de todas las noches. Dejar de mentir, dejar de mostrar aquella falsa sonrisa que aprendió a perfeccionar para no mostrar que realmente en su interior se está desmoronando a cada segundo que pasa.

La única persona que la hacía sentir realmente viva ya no se encontraba en ese mundo. _Ella_… Rachel Berry.

En ese tiempo su corazón latía única y solamente por ella y aun continuaba haciéndolo, pero Rachel ya no estaba con ella.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta con ella? ¿Por qué se la llevo? Ella estaba segura de que no existía un dios, si en verdad existiera y fuera tan bondadoso y bueno como todos dicen, ¿Por qué ella pasaba por todo eso?

Maldito conductor ebrio, Maldita sea ella misma, maldito sea todo.

Ya no había una razón de vivir para ella. Su madre, una hipócrita que finge aceptarla y quererla. Su padre, un imbécil que la abandono años atrás. Sus amigos… está segura de que se enojaran por la decisión que tomo, pero con el tiempo tal vez entenderían y ella estará agradecida.

Se levanto con decisión, ignorando el dolor en su abdomen y las nauseas. Abrió uno de los cajones del closet y allí se encontraba su futura arma suicida.

—No

La voz de Rachel retumbo en sus oídos, y fue como una armoniosa melodía y a la vez el grito de un demonio.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tú ya no estás aquí! —Exclamo llena de ira hacia la nada

Nuevamente rompió en llanto y apretó con fuerza la navaja entre sus manos, viendo como finos hilos de sangre descendía de sus palmas y cada vez se hacían más gruesos.

—T-tu ya no estás aquí…—Balbuceo— ¡¿Te parece malo que quiera estar contigo de nuevo?! —Nuevamente grito hacia la nada—Estoy perdida, nunca voy a ser la misma sin ti…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback<strong>

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No le importo dejar el auto mal estacionado, bajo de él y corrió hacia la iglesia.

Su corazón latía rápidamente a cada paso que daba y cada vez más se acercaba a aquella gran puerta que la separaba del amor de su vida. Si, podría ser egoísta, pero Rachel era solo de ella y no dejaría que otra persona se la llevara. Rachel era suya, y ella sabía que la morena no lo amaba a él.

—_O calle para siemp…_

— _¡Yo me opongo! —_Grito a todo pulmón desde la entrada de la iglesia

Todos se giraron sorprendidos a verla. Santana, Brittany, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Sam, Sugar, Joe, Mike, El profesor Schuester, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. Bajo aquel inquietante e incomodo silencio que se creo, Quinn camino hasta quedar frente a Rachel y Finn.

—_No voy a dejar que te cases con él cuando en realidad me amas a mí. Sé que amas, Rachel, y yo también te amo, no podrías imaginarte cuanto te amo. Así que me opongo a este falso matrimonio_

—_Quinn, deja de jugar y ven a sent…—_Hablo William, pero Quinn le interrumpió

—_No estoy jugando—_Le aseguro la rubia al girarse para mirarlo_— ¡Amo a Rachel Barbra Berry! ¿Me escucharon? Y no me importa lo que piensen, no voy a dejar que ellos se casen—_Les dijo a todos con una seguridad que nunca antes había sentido

Rachel no podría creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba igual o más sorprendida que todos en aquella iglesia, Quinn había cumplido la promesa que hicieron la noche anterior, y allí estaba confesando sus sentimientos ante todos, interfiriendo en aquel matrimonio.

Finn la miraba estupefacto, y la morena luchaba con contener su sonrisa. Su corazón parecía latir a mil por hora y no podía contener sus ganas de lanzarse a la rubia y besarla.

—_Así que… ¿Qué dices Rach? ¿Nos vamos de aquí? —_Propuso Quinn tendiéndole su mano mientras sonreía

No tardo ni un segundo en el que Rachel, con algunas lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas, se lanzara al cuerpo de Quinn y la abrazara con fuerza para después exclamar un fuerte y firme _¡Sí! _y besarla con devoción en frente de todos.

Ambas salieron de la iglesia riendo, como si fuesen unas niñas pequeñas que acababan de hacer una travesura, y subieron al auto.

Rachel beso nuevamente a Quinn una vez dentro del auto, no podía controlarse con todas aquellas emociones que sentía en ese momento. No quería soltar a Quinn, a su rubia. Cuando se separaron a falta de aire, acaricio sus mejillas y la miro a aquellos hermosos ojos que poseía.

—_Gracias por venir—_Murmuro cerca de los rosados labios de la rubia

—_Te queda hermoso ese vestido, lástima que no sea para Finn—_Susurro burlona la rubia sacándole una ligera carcajada a Rachel

Quinn encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha. No había pensado a donde ir ahora que _se había secuestrado a la novia_, como había escuchado decir a Santana en un tono alegre y burlón a la vez. Solo quería alejarse de todo y vivir feliz con Rachel.

— _¡Vamos a casarnos! —_Exclamo eufórica la morena con una gran sonrisa

— _¿Q-que? —_Quinn no estaba segura de haber oído bien lo que había dicho la otra chica

— _¡Si Quinn! ¡Casémonos! ¿Recuerdas que me habías pedido matrimonio?... como tu dijiste, te amo, ¡Te amo Quinn! Además, aprovechemos que tengo el vestido puesto, ¿no? —_Pregunto lo último con una sonrisa divertida

—_Pero yo no tengo uno_

—_Igual estas hermosa, incluso más que yo_

Quinn se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, con la vista al frente en la carretera mientras Rachel la miraba expectante con una gran sonrisa.

— _Yo si quiero hacerlo ¿Pero tú estás segura? —_Pregunto la rubia girando su cabeza para mirarla por segundos

—_Si Quinn, completamente segura. Casémonos, tengamos hijos y vivamos en una gran casa en la colina_

—_Eso es muy cliché, ¿No crees?_

—_Entonces casémonos, tengamos hijos, mudémonos a la luna, tengamos marcianos como vecinos y un elefante con tres trompas como mascota, ¿Te parece?_

—_Me gustaría ver un elefante con tres trompas…—_Comento y segundos después ambas rompieron en carcajadas—_Yo también te amo_

Rachel le sonrió con cariño, y segundos después sus ojos se abrieron como platos, antes de que pudiera decir algo y Quinn reaccionara, un camión se estrello contra ellas.

Ambas quedaron inconscientes y con graves heridas y una hora después llegaron los primeros auxilios.

Cuando Quinn despertó en el hospital, noto como su madre y sus amigos se negaban a mirarla a los ojos, ninguno se sentía capaz de decirle que Rachel Berry había muerto.

* * *

><p>Sería imposible para Quinn describir el dolor que sintió al escuchar al doctor.<p>

Aquel accidente la dejo inválida por seis meses, y una parte de su corazón se detuvo con el de Rachel.

Fue su culpa, toda la culpa la tenía ella, lo sabía. Todas las noches antes de acostarse a dormir se culpaba de aquel día. Si ella no hubiese llegado e intervenido en la boda, si no se hubiese llevado a Rachel con ella, la morena no hubiese estado muerta en esos momentos.

Tal vez estaría con Finn, pero estaría viva y Quinn al menos podría vivir con ello.

—Perdón Rachel… Perdóname, por favor…—Murmuro con la voz temblorosa

Dio un pequeño respingo al oír unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación. No esperaba a nadie ese día y la puerta principal estaba cerrada con llave. Dejo caer la navaja y se limpio un poco la sangre que seguía saliendo de sus palmas.

— ¿Quinn? ¿Estas ahí? —La voz de Santana se escucho del otro lado de la puerta

La rubia llevo sus manos a la boca, intentando no hacer algún sonido mientras seguía llorando.

—Vamos rubia, se que lo estas. Ábreme… ¿Si? He estado llamándote pero no respondes y me preocupe, entre por la ventana por si te lo preguntabas

Quinn continuo en absoluto silencio y dio un vistazo a su celular. 12 llamadas pérdidas de Santana.

—Vete de aquí—Espeto furiosa

Camino hacia el espejo y se miro en el. Un completo desastre, eso veía. Una persona rota, destruida y miserable.

— ¡Maldición Quinn, abre o no respondo! —Exclamo nuevamente Santana intentando girar el pomo de la puerta

— ¡Le quite la vida, Santana! ¡Le arrebate su futuro! ¡Le quite todo por un simple capricho mío! —Grito dejando salir sus lágrimas de nuevo, golpeo el espejo con fuerza rompiéndolo y cayó de rodillas quejándose por los pequeños pedazos de vidrio incrustados en sus manos

— ¡Quinn! ¡Abre la puerta o voy a tumbarla! ¡Tú no hiciste nada! ¡Fue un accidente!

—Yo no lo creo…

Quinn gateo y tomo nuevamente la navaja, para con decisión hacer un largo y profundo corte en su brazo derecho. Después, con dificultad camino de nuevo hacia el closet y de uno de los cajones saco una caja de antidepresivos que le habían recetado.

Se trago una cantidad de pastillas sin necesidad de agua, eso no importaba. Necesitaba asegurarse de que esta vez funcionara.

—Un poco más, Rachel. Espérame—Murmuro haciendo un nuevo corte, esta vez sobre la cicatriz cerca de su cintura

— ¡Quinn! ¡Abre la puerta por favor! ¡L-llamare a la policía si no lo haces! —La voz de Santana comenzaba a sonar temblorosa y daba fuertes golpes a la puerta, que Quinn en verdad pensó que la tumbaría

Se dejo caer de nuevo en el suelo y apoyo su espalda contra la pared. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro cortes había hecho ya. El dolor que sentía en ese momento, comparado al de su corazón, era solo un rasguño.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback<strong>

Ambas caminaban por el bosque cerca del lago como todos los días al terminar sus clases. Tomadas de la mano, Quinn disfrutaba de aquellos momentos de tranquilidad, y acariciaba con su pulgar la mano de Rachel hasta que esta se detuvo y soltó un pequeño chillido que la alerto.

— _¡Mira Quinn! Es un ciervo, ¿no es bonito?_

—_Me pregunto cómo sabrá cocinado…—_Bromeo la rubia ganándose un golpe por parte de Rachel_— ¡Auch! Si es bonito, ya_

Rachel sonrió, y se coloco de puntitas para tomar el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos y besarla.

— _¿A qué viene eso? —_Pregunto cuándo se separaron

— _¿Qué no puedo besar a mi hermosa chica? ¿Sabes que nunca te voy a dejar, verdad?_

* * *

><p>— ¡Quinn no estoy jugando! ¡Detén lo que estás haciendo y abre la puerta!<p>

La visión de Quinn comenzaba a nublarse, y sus fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo. El último corte que pudo realizar fue a unos centímetros de su corazón, toda su ropa estaba llena de sangre al igual que el suelo.

Tal vez estaba alucinando por la pérdida de sangre, pero pudo jurar ver el cuerpo de Rachel por segundos a unos metros suyos. Y soltó un gemido antes de llorar desconsoladamente, mirando el desastre que había ocasionado en su habitación y en su cuerpo.

Detuvo su respiración cuando oyó un fuerte estruendo y vio a Santana entrar a la habitación, sus ojos estaban rojizos y lagrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas.

— ¡Maldición Quinn! ¡¿Por qué demonios haces esto?! —Santana sollozando corrió hacia Quinn y la abrazo— ¡yo te quiero! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Yo te quiero rubia estúpida! —Exclamo para después sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo y comenzar a marcar el número de emergencias

—No, no Santana—Quinn con las fuerzas que le quedaban le quito el teléfono y lo lanzo lejos de ellas—No. Quédate aquí conmigo, no llames a nadie —Susurro tomando la mano de la latina, la cual no dejaba de llorar—Siempre has sido como una hermana para mi, ¿Lo sabes?

Santana asintió intentando dejar de llorar, pero le era imposible. Ver el estado en el que se encontraba Quinn la destruía por completo. Estaba pálida, su mirada perdida, y todo su cuerpo empapado de sangre, no era nada bonito para la latina verla así.

— ¿Quieres… q-quieres que te cante algo? —Pregunto con dificultad a causa del llanto Santana

—Me parece perfecto—Una hermosa sonrisa pinto el pálido rostro de Quinn—Pero deja de llorar… p-por favor…

Santana con todas sus fuerzas detuvo su llanto, si Quinn finalmente se iría en ese momento después de tanta batalla, no se permitiría entristecerla mas con su llanto. Quería verla con una sonrisa por el tiempo que le quedaba.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time.<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<p>

Santana noto como Quinn dio un profundo suspiro y sus ojos se entrecerraron e inmediatamente dejo de cantar. Quinn apretó con fuerza la mano de Santana y la miro.

—Perdóname San, tengo sueño… ¿Podrías…?—Hablo débilmente pero Santana le interrumpió y la rubia sonrió al escucharla

—No te duermas o juro que te golpeare Fabray

—De acuerdo… solo… abrázame, ¿sí? Es lo único que te pido

Santana nuevamente asintió y cubrió con sus brazos el cuerpo de Quinn, la rubia escondió su cara en el cuello de la latina y esta acaricio su cabello y su espalda. Fue un abrazo lleno de cariño, cariño del amistoso y familiar, Santana sintió a Quinn más distraída, más débil, su respiración ahora era más lenta y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

—Quinn por favor no…

—San… No olvides que te quiero, ¿sí? a ti a Brittany. Gracias por todo

El agarre de Quinn en la blusa de Santana se fue debilitando y sus brazos cayeron, sus ojos se cerraron y su corazón se detuvo.

—Quinn no… ¡Quinn! ¡Por favor rubia despierta!—Santana sabia que sus suplicas eran inútiles, Quinn se había ido, y esta vez para siempre…

...

**Dos Años después**

…

Caminaba por ese hermoso día soleado de verano, al llegar a su destino sonrió y se sentó en el suelo sin importarle ensuciarse la ropa. Limpio con un pañuelo un poco de polvo que residía en ambas lapidas y dio un suspiro profundo.

—Hola chicas… Brittany fue a comprar las flores, sabes que los girasoles me hacen estornudar Quinn… Últimamente todo ha ido bien, Mercedes y yo hemos firmado un contrato para un nuevo disco y a Britt le va excelente en sus clases…

— ¡Ya vine Santy! —Exclamo Brittany sentándose al lado de la latina

—Bien, colócaselas

Brittany asintió, y aguantando el mismo dolor en su pecho que sentía Santana, coloco las Gardenias sobre la lapida de Quinn y las Rosas sobre la de Rachel.

—Las Gardenias combinan con el color de tus ojos Quinnie… y sé que te gustan las rosas Rach—Comento la ojiazul mientras sonreía, Tomo la mano de Santana y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de esta

Santana y Brittany se mantuvieron en silencio observando ambas lapidas, una al lado de la otra, las de sus amigas que tanto se amaron y continuaron haciéndolo incluso después de la muerte.

**A veces no me gusta mucho estar aburrida porque me pongo a inventar y escribo cosas como estas xD díganme que tal, si les gusto, o si aunque sea les saco una lagrimita c: **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos :3 **


End file.
